No Regrets
by AlWindy
Summary: 'Look Kens, I'm shit at talking. Well not talking in general but this,' he points between the two of them, 'this type of talking, I really suck at. So if it's okay with you...' He pauses, taking a second to gauge her reaction. 'If it's okay I would like to show you.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA (unfortunately)**

**Hey guys this is a bit of a thank you rant so just ignore and skip to the story if you wish. So this is just a little one shot I wrote as a way of saying thankyou to all of the people out there who have followed, favourite'd (okay thats not a word haha) and reviewed my story Friday Nights. As my first story on fanfiction/first time writing since highschool I've been absolutely blown away by how kind you all are out there. I was amazed when I received my 100th review and felt I just had to do something to thank you. What better than to write a story haha! This is a bit different to how I normally write but hopefully it will be enjoyable anyway. Thanks again for everything guys!  
**

It's late, well past midnight in fact. Kensi should be asleep, hell it'd one full on day she should have crashed straight after dinner. Instead she lies in bed, the sheets sticking to her naked skin as she watches the man next to her sleep soundly. Her mind won't shut off. She can't stop thinking about the day gone by.

...

'No, you don't understand.' The woman choked back a sob, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Kensi shared a look with her partner, waiting for the woman to continue.

'He wasn't my work colleague, well he was but he was so much more.' The woman scrunched up her eyes, trying desperately to gain control. 'I just wish,' she whispered. 'I just wish I told him how I felt. That I hadn't been so scared. But now, now he'll never know.' She burst into tears again.

Kensi lent over the table grabbing the woman's hands offering comfort as Deeks offered her a tissue box.

'You loved him, didn't you?' Kensi asked the woman softly. A nod of her head confirmed Kensi's guess.

...

Kensi sighs as she remembers that morning. She couldn't and still can't help but think about herself and Deeks. Lying in bed she imagines what it would be like with her partner gone. She's coming to the realisation she'd very likely feel regret just like the woman they'd dealt with in the morning.

The man next to her subconsciously snuggles up to her side, his smooth chin coming to rest in the curve of her neck. It's too much for her. Slowly she moves out of the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping companion. She quickly makes her way to the dresser collecting a t-shirt and running shorts to cover her bare body.

...

The woman's words had hit a sore spot. Kensi had spent the rest of the day thinking about Deeks. Her and Deeks could be great together, more than great and telling him how she felt could lead to a level of happiness she'd never known. As always however, there was an if. A big fat ugly if which could ruin everything. What if Deeks didn't feel the same way? Then what? Their partnership would never be the same. But now after speaking with the woman this morning Kensi wondered whether she could handle feeling that kind of regret. It left her extremely frustrated.

...

Dressed and away from her sleeping buddy Kensi still feels on edge. One word keeps repeating over and over in her head. Regret. 'That's it.' She huffs out moving to collect her car keys before heading out the door.

...

Upon arriving home to her empty home that evening, Kensi had quickly concluded she needed and outlet for her frustration. A night out drinking and dancing had been the perfect solution.

After only a few drinks Kensi had noticed a tall handsome guy eyeing her from the corner of the club. When caught staring the man had made his way towards Kensi, offering her a drink. She'd accepted.

Several drinks later they'd moved onto the dance floor and then eventually to her bed.

...

Deeks awakes to someone persistently knocking on his door. Frowning, he rises from his bed, quickly pulling his jeans on and grabbing his gun.

Upon opening the door, he quickly realises the gun is not necessary. There stands his partner – bed hair, extremely short shorts and light t-shirt clearly showing the lack of a bra. She's gorgeous.

'Kens, hey?'

Kensi doesn't bother to answer instead storming past him, into his lounge room pacing back and forth.

She'd plan to let Deeks know everything, but now with him standing there, she's quickly losing all confidence. Exasperated she clenches her fists.

'There's something wrong with me Deeks.' She lets out through clenched teeth.

He panics when he hears that. His eyes sweep her body looking for wounds of some kind.

'Kensi?' he moves across the room quickly grabbing hold of her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes. 'What's wrong? Are you hurt? How bad?'

She shakes head, trying desperately to make him understand she's okay in that sense. She can't bear to look at him when she continues.

'Deeks, no, I'm fine.' She moves out of his hold and flops onto his couch sighing heavily. 'I just wish I wasn't such a coward, that's all.'

He frowns. She's got him completely confused. His kick ass Kensi Blye is so far away from cowardly it's ridiculous. His trying to recall what could have set off these doubts but he just can't put his finger on it.

'You're going to have to be more specific Kens, because I'm struggling to think of a time you've acted cowardly, well expect when it comes to letting me drive your car.'

The joke works as he sees the smallest grin spread on her face. She's looking at him again and he takes that as a good sign. He waits patiently for her to continue.

'That's just the problem.' She replies quietly. 'I can't, I can't tell you.' She brings her hand up to cover her face. 'I'm a coward.'

With that said something clicks for Deeks. His stomach flips as he remembers the woman they'd dealt with earlier this morning. Surely she's not talking about their thing. He doubts it. This is Kensi after all. But then, if she is, well maybe he needs to play his part, this is their thing after all, not hers.

'Maybe,' he takes hold of her hands, removing them from her face, placing them in her lap but not letting go. 'Maybe you can show me then?'

A blush rises on her cheeks as she realises Deeks is gently stroking the back of her hands with his thumb. Looking into his eyes, she thinks he knows. But the doubt still exists and she's frozen, not knowing what to do next.

Deeks sighs, deciding to take the reins. 'Look Kens, I'm shit at talking. Well not talking in general but this,' he points between the two of them, 'this type of talking, I really suck at. So if it's okay with you...' He pauses, taking a second to gauge her reaction. 'If it's okay I would like to show you.'

Without breaking eye contact she slowly nods her head. He responds by ever so carefully leaning towards her, his hands coming up to either side of her face, holding her in place as their lips finally meet. It's so quick, so light that some would argue it wasn't even a kiss but to Kensi it's so much more.

Deeks moves back his eyes never leaving hers as he waits for her response. Her voice is shaky when she finally speaks.

'This morning, that woman, she made me realise that I don't want to live with regrets. I want to tell people how much they mean to me. I want to know what it's like to love again.' A bright smile cracks on her face. 'But as you know, I'm also shit at this talking business.'

Deeks breaks into a cocky grin. 'I don't mind if you show me.'

They both burst into laughter all awkwardness drifting away. As the laughter dies down Kensi shifts closer to her partner. She throws a playful punch into his shoulder and then wraps her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together again. She takes control pushing Deeks back on the couch.

'Feisty,' he lets out between laboured breaths as she peppers his jaw with kisses, 'is definitely my type.'

After what seems like an eternity to both of them, Kensi and Deeks finally separate, lying together as they try to regain control. Deeks hand drifts under her t-shirt his fingers drawing patterns on her back and she feels herself drifting off to sleep. Suddenly she remembers the man she's left in her bed at home.

'Shit.'

'Kens, everything okay?' He asks pulling her closer.

She looks up at him, a sheepish smile on her face. 'It may have taken some dull meaningless sex with some random from the club for me to realise I needed to come see you.' She admits. 'And that random may currently be asleep in my bed.'

Deeks can't help but laugh. 'Kensi Marie Blye you naughty girl!'

'Should I go?' she asks, not wanting to leave but feeling slightly guilty about dumping some poor guy at her house.

'I want you to stay.' Deeks answers honestly.

'Trust me, I want to stay.' She laughs picturing how awfully awkward it will be to get rid of the guy in her bed.

'Well then,' Deeks replies, 'how about I set an alarm for 5.30am, you can get home before the guy wakes and get rid of him in the morning.'

'What would I do without you.' Kensi asks as she closes her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

'Hopefully you'll never know.' Deeks whispers quietly, kissing the top of her head before closing his own eyes.

**Well there you have it. Kensi and Deeks getting together -(and yes for those who can't wait they will get together in Friday Nights when the time is right I promise! haha.)**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**


End file.
